


The Silver In Your Eyes

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Seth, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Claiming, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Omega Dean, Rimming, Rut, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth is in a rut, and Dean has to think quickly if he doesn’t wanna get his ass pounded in public.





	The Silver In Your Eyes

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as Seth sucked in a bruising kiss against his neck, harsh pants leaving his lips as the Alpha inhaled deeply and rutted against him. They were in the middle of a locker room, and Dean had caught all the tell tale signs of Seth being in a rut. He was getting out of control, words were replaced with growls and harsh breathing. 

Dean didn’t want to be caught getting his ass drilled in the middle of a public locker room. It had happened in the past, where Seth didn’t hesitate to mount him in a risky place because he was too far gone to care. Seth would become too aggressive soon, and even though Dean loved that side of his alpha, the sheer dominance and the urge to just throw Dean on any available surface and fuck him till Dean’s a screaming writhing mess, Dean wanted to quickly move somewhere where he felt safe and secure and just bathed in his alpha’s scent with no worries of onlookers.

When Dean pulled Seth’s face up to him, he knew it was probably a little too late. Seth’s eyes were glazed over, his pupil blown and eyes a shade of silver as he hungrily tried to suck Dean’s face again. Dean gulped and quickly considered his options, then grabbed Seth’s wrist and started dragging him towards the bathrooms. It wasn’t the safest place, but Dean knew it would be just enough to get that raw edge off of Seth.

When they found themselves in a secluded stall, Seth didn’t waste a minute in grabbing Dean’s thighs and hoping him up, his hands placed under Dean’s ass as Dean wrapped his legs around Seth’s waist. Seth was grinding into him roughly, Dean could feel there would be bruises on his ass later, but he also knew when this will be over Seth will be pressing soothing kisses into each mark he inflicted on Dean in his heated state. 

Dean whimpered when Seth put him down and roughly stripped him off of his clothes, then shoved him against the wall face first. He pressed his mouth against Dean’s ear, voice so rough it sent shivers down Dean’s spine as he whispered out, “Ass out. Present for your_ Alpha_.”

Dean couldn’t deny how those words made his toes curl in ecstasy. He was a ball of chaos, a guy who loved to get in a dirty fight, but at the same time he was a complete slut for getting manhandled and powered over by a guy radiating from sheer alpha power. Dean wasn’t a typical omega, but he loved serving his alpha. Being used for the raw pleasure of his mate.

Dean whimpered and spread his legs, his back arched as he presented his ass to Seth. Seth let out a pleasured growl then bent down to spread Dean’s cheeks apart with his rough hands, leaning in to inhale Dean’s scent. He let out a pleasured moan then pressed his mouth against Dean’s entrance, his tongue spearing Dean’s hole and before Dean knew he was dripping in Seth’s saliva alongside his own slick that had started to leak out of him as soon as Seth got his hands on him.

Seth ate Dean out for few minutes, enjoying the taste of his omega and making Dean writhe underneath him. Then he pulled up and pressed his hips against Dean’s, grinding against Dean’s ass before it got too much and he had to step back to pull his cock out. Seth was in no mood to give Dean any time to adjust, and Dean was used to taking Seth like that. He simply pressed his face against the wall as Seth started pushing inside him, and before he knew it Seth was balls deep within his heat.

Seth always fucked Dean good, but now that he was in a rut he was particularly making Dean see stars. Dean was just pressed there against the wall and taking all Seth had to offer, pushing his hips back against Seth as Seth started hitting his prostate. Seth’s arm wrapped around Dean’s waist as he pushed him back on his cock roughly, making Dean cry out in sheer pleasure. 

Dean knew he was close, Seth was fucking him too deep. Too rough. It didn’t even take Seth to touch him to make him cum, and Seth kept fucking him through his orgasm. Then Seth’s movements got erratic, and he stabbed Dean’s prostate dead on as felt his his orgasm just on the edge. 

Seth’s cum filled Dean’s ass, his hole fluttering and clenching around Seth’s still heated length. After few minutes Seth pulled out of him and turned him over, his lips lingering near Dean’s mouth as he breathed harshly. Dean was still a bit hazy from the rough fucking he received, he knew there was a lot more to come. Seth’s rut was gonna last for a good few hours, and Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to walk by the end of it. God knows he wouldn’t have it any other way though.


End file.
